


Tão Jovens

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Futuro della Famiglia (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Memories, curse words
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cabeça dele estava zonza, onde diabos ele estava? Achava que alguma coisa tinha terminado, mas o que? Bom de todo o jeito devia estar indo para casa agora... Afinal, era para casa que as pessoas iam quando algum evento terminava, certo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tão Jovens

**Author's Note:**

> Donatello pertence a Erik Kaernk e é usado com sua devida permissão  
> O conto/fic contido aqui faz referencias à personagens de outras pessoas tais como Kaori Mori, Hina, Atropine, sendo ele baseado nos acontecimentos de um fórum de interpretação de personagens, é possível que para alguém de fora o conto possa ficar um tanto confuso, tentei não deixar assim, mas provavelmente haverão coisas não explicadas para aqueles de forma desse universo.

Tinha alguém ao lado dele... Estavam levando-o de volta para casa? Porque quando o fim chega, é sempre pra casa que as pessoas vão, não é? Quando acaba uma festa ou uma balada, o destino final era sempre voltar para onde vivia. Mas... O que diabos tinha acabado?

Estava confuso, sentia-se aéreo, via flashes. Ei, estava drogado? Não, não, algo lhe dizia que ele não se drogava, era impossível que estivesse sob algum efeito alucinógeno, então o que? Estava doente? Bom, ao menos tinha companhia, gostava daquela pessoa, havia algo de quente nela. Nossa, na verdade tudo estava muito quente.

\- Estamos chegando? – Com quem estava falando? Viu um acenar negativo de cabeça, ele não via o rosto direito, a visão estava embaçada, ele só queria chegar logo.

Mas... Da onde ele estava vindo? O que tinha acontecido? Estava em uma festa? Com os pais? Não ele não tinha mais pais, talvez... Com os amigos? Ele tinha algum amigo? Ele ficava com pessoas, talvez um namorado... Porque ele não se lembrava direito dessas coisas?

\- Demisson? – Negou com a cabeça.

\- Shhh. Cala a boca, deixa eu pensar. – Porque ele precisava de um minuto para botar as ideias em ordem, para se lembrar...

Sim, porque tudo acontecera muito rápido e agora voltava a sua mente mais rápido ainda, não entendia como. Na verdade ele tinha que pensar direitinho para juntar a história toda, fazer com que tivesse um sentido.

Inicialmente ele pensara que devia ter bebido demais em alguma festa por aí, mas o que ele via agora nada tinha haver com isso.

A primeira coisa que ele via: Eles eram jovens. Eles... Quem eram eles? O loiro era ele mesmo, mas tinha um rapaz ruivo, era muito bonito e bastou ver o rosto dele para se lembrar de uma coisa bem específica. O ruivo era um desgraçado filho da puta... Por algum motivo achava isso engraçado.

Também havia outras pessoas, tão jovens quanto os dois, não tinha muita certeza de quem eram e também não se importava, alguns eram bonitos. E tinha mais rostos, alguns nomes vinham á cabeça, mas ele não ligava as duas coisas.

Mais uma coisa para ter certeza: ele achava que algo muito bom ia acontecer, algo como... Um futuro brilhante. Também se lembrava de ter ressalvas quanto a essa esperança, mas tinha uma confiança...  Ei, parecia algo bom, eles eram bem jovens e tinham um futuro promissor à frente! Taças de vinho, isso não era em um bar ou um restaurante, era uma mansão. Uooou, e que mansão, mas ele achava que preferia outras coisas. Eram tantas memórias juntas que ele tentou focar nas mais recentes.

Em meio à esperança do futuro veio a raiva e, junto a ela, um rosto.

“Loira grávida desgraçada” foram os pensamentos que lhe tomaram a mente ao reconhecer aquelas feições, não tinha um nome, mas não gostava dela, na verdade... Ele tinha... Ciúmes?

“Por que eu teria ciúmes dela, não sou nada seu!”

Ouviu a própria voz ecoar...  Sempre mentia mal assim ou era só de vez em quando? Mas sentia uma contrariedade no peito, como algo que não queria admitir. Era alguém orgulhoso, frio talvez, não era dado a sentimentos ou relacionamentos. Ele fora uma excessão. Fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, ou achou que fez, ainda queria negar aquilo.

Foco. Ultimos dias, ultimas horas, o que havia acontecido naquele meio tempo?

Uma esperança grande, jovens com bons futuros... Não, bons futuros não, futuros agradáveis, porque ele não lembrava direito do que estava fazendo, mas ele sabia que não era uma pessoa boa, ser uma pessoa boa dava-lhe ânsia de vômito.

 

_Raiva. A loira._

_Inveja. A loira grávida fizera algo extremamente útil._

_Pressão. Ele precisava fazer melhor._

_Confiança. O ruivo tinha confiança em suas habilidades._

_Tensão. Ele **precisava** vencer aquilo, falhas não eram aceitáveis._

_Ele falhara._

E tensão não era desculpa, tinha algo haver com o ruivo nunca mais querer encará-lo. Talvez querer mata-lo. O próprio loiro não aceitava a desculpa do emocional, seu orgulho estava em frangalhos. Estava paralisado, mas mesmo quando conseguiu se mexer, não saiu do lugar... Estava envergonhado e não queria ter que encarar Donatello.

Donatello, finalmente o nome daquele crápula desgraçado. O crápula que talvez já não se importasse se estivesse vivo ou morto, depois de perder... Aquela competição? Algo assim, mas ele não desistiria. Sentia isso, a vontade de insistir, de perturbar, de forçar o outro a engoli-lo. Será que conseguira?

Não tivera tempo de fazer isso. Sua cabeça doeu, o corpo inteiro doeu, nossa aquilo estava quente como o inferno!

O futuro brilhante explodiu na sua cara, talvez fosse melhor dizer queimou. Sim, ele lembrava-se dessa parte.

Talvez tivessem ousado demais, o que haviam pensado? Que eles, jovens como eram, descobrindo como usar aqueles poderes estranhos em tão “pouco” tempo conseguiriam derrubar uma máfia italiana de história tão antiga? Riu. Na verdade não tinha certeza se realmente estava rindo ou se era só uma lembrança, mas escutava sua voz rindo com escárnio, desdém.

Em meio aos risos ele entendeu, mas ao mesmo tempo não fez a ligação. Não fora uma noite no bar, nem uma festa em mansão, não era nada para ser comemorado, o que acontecera fora...

_Eles tentaram brilhar mais que o sol... Então deixaram o mundo em chamas._

“Eu morri?”

Os risos aumentaram. A cena final lhe veio na mente.

Mesmo com o fracasso ele não iria embora com o rabo entre as pernas, ficaria até o final, acompanharia Donatello até que ele tivesse sua vitória. O corpo todo lhe mandava ir embora, lembrava-se agora de que era um covarde, então ele tinha que ter sido muito idiota para ignorar esse instinto. Teimara em ficar e observara tudo. Ele via a caixa na mão de Donatello, aquela caixa que continha uma energia incontrolável, quase demoníaca.

“Imbecil!”

Achava que ele ia morrer... Ouviu-o revidar o xingamento quando notou que se aproximava, o resto... O resto eram chamas que queimavam mais que as do sol.

Demisson não sabia se tinha gritado, achava que tinha sido rápido, mas quer saber? Tinha doído pra caralho. No entanto ele não tentara fugir, não da dor. Ele tentara empurrar Donatello pra longe.

“É isso o que acontece às pessoas que tentam bancar o herói, idiota”. Só sabia que estava pensando, porque ainda se sentia rindo.

Mas, ei... Se ele tinha morrido... Então onde estavam os anjos? Tá, tudo bem, muito provavelmente não seriam anjos, talvez demônios... Não se lembrava deles chegando, apesar de ter a impressão... De que alguém tinha lhe buscado...

Uma possibilidade veio á sua cabeça lhe assustando... E se a morte fosse aquilo? Aquele momento inacabável de lembranças que explodem em sua mente enquanto você está no meio do nada? Não gostou da possibilidade, preferia que alguém o buscasse e o levasse... Para qualquer lugar.

\- Estamos chegando. Estou te levando pra sua nova casa.

Ouviu alguém dizer e levou um susto, ele conhecia aquela voz, era daquele maldito! Sim, se lembrava agora, tinha alguém com ele, ainda conseguia ver o vulto vermelho e tinham outras pessoas ali também... Ou coisas... ‘Tava tudo tão embaçado.

Parou. O movimento tinha cessado, o que era engraçado de pensar porque até ele parar, não sabia que estava se movendo, mas continuava rindo. Na verdade depois de ouvir a voz de Donatello o riso só aumentara.

Então alguém o chutou.

\- Acorda desgraçado, não vai dormir pra sempre.

Acordar? Ele achava que estava bem acordado. Mais alguns chutes e nada, como ele podia acordar se não estava dormindo? Ouviu um burburinho e sentiu uma mão em seu pescoço, quente, era como se queimasse, não tão doído quanto às chamas da caixa, mas ainda queimava, ele conhecia a sensação.

Mas quando abriu os olhos não havia fogo, só uma mão branca apertando seu pescoço e o sacudindo. Encarou dois olhos azuis em um rosto um tanto quanto sujo antes que a pessoa fosse puxada com brutalidade pelo que ele achava que eram demônios, não podia descrever de outro jeito. Estranhamente eles não o assustavam e aparentemente nem ao ruivo dono dos olhos azuis, que ainda possuía certa graça e orgulho, e mesmo aparentemente maltrapilho a beleza dele não era apagada.

\- Não sabíamos aonde coloca-lo, se na violência ou na insanidade, mas do jeito que riu desde que apagou, achamos que o lugar dele é no seu círculo. – Ouviu um homem moreno dizer e virou-se para ver com quem ele falava.

Ele comeria esse cara, foi à primeira impressão que teve ao encarar o homem de armadura, estranhamente com o peito desnudo, com olhos amarelados e uma cicatriz no rosto. Olhou em volta e parecia estar em um tipo de palácio, mas os bichos ao redor dele não negavam a natureza do local.

Olhou para Donatello e os grilhões que o prendiam, ignorando o olhar curioso e sádico do demônio mandachuva do lugar. Então aquele era mesmo o inferno e... E ambos tinham morrido. Questionou o ruivo com o olhar, mas ele apenas sustentou o seu com um ar orgulhoso. Não era para o chefe estar ali... Não que se arrependesse, talvez se ficassem juntos as coisas não fossem tão ruins.

\- Demisson, não é? – A voz potente do demônio preencheu a sala, mas não era consigo que falava, mas com os homens que o acompanhavam. – E esse aí fica aqui também?

\- Não senhor, esse vai... – Mas o demônio não queria saber pra onde Donatello ia.

\- Então tire-o da minha frente antes que o afogue em uma possa de lama.

Com um “sim senhor” os dois arrastaram Donatello, Demisson não o acompanhou com o olhar, nenhum dos dois era muito romântico, também não achava que eram de despedidas.

\- Ouvi falar muito da organização de vocês. – O demônio sorriu de canto, mas o loiro não tinha medo, não sabia se restava sanidade para temer. – Vou me divertir bastante aqui.

\- Então que os jogos comecem. – Respondeu, divertido, sem se importar se seria torturado pelo resto da eternidade.

A eternidade... Ah, e eles eram tão jovens..


End file.
